


I did care. I still do.

by TooMuchTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloody, Drarry, Fluff, Graphic, Gryffindor, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Self-Harm, Slytherin, harry x draco - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTrash/pseuds/TooMuchTrash
Summary: Draco is depressed and someone very unexpected comes to help him ease his way to happiness.





	1. Normal day?

Draco, was sick of it. Bloody, it was. Bloody it still is. One would think someone as selfish and powersick as Draco, would be happy. But no... He didn't choose to be what he is. He was far away from happy, nor, really.. Successful, the reason being how he's treated by his father if he would do something wrong. Let's not forget those comments and stares he does actually get for being the person he's become. 15, but depressed to the core.  
~  
Harry sat in his dorm bed, Ron quietly sat in his, surprisingly having Hermione's cat in his lap, petting it.  
"Finally getting along with that orange fluff ball, are you?", Harry chuckled, looking at Ron. "Well, yeah. Scabbers isn't around so.. I have no reason to get mad.", Ron answered, looking at the flat-faced cat. Harry chuckled, going back to reading the quite large book he had in his grasp.  
~  
Just a little later, Neville burst into the dorm room. "Guys! Draco just hit the dirt!", he laughed. Harry and Ron running after him as the three made their way to the quidditch court.


	2. Laughs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Harry has never done before.

Surprisingly enough, Harry ran all the way to the crowd and even broke through it, to see, Malfoy, a broken broom, and of course, the laughing crowd. "...Malfoy..", he whispered all to himself, before running to him. Dropping onto his knees, a big portion of the crowd would gasp. He would turn Malfoy over, to see his, in-progress bruised face, a bloody nose and a very misplaced arm. "Someone get the nurse, damnit!", he shouted. When he spotted that someone did. He would try to move Draco more up in his arms. This to him was, very unusual and.. Weird. "Malfoy? Can you hear me?", he said softly. Draco nodded, before opening his eyes more, recognizing the voice. He would try to push Harry off. But was too weak, opening his mouth instead. "P-... Potter.. W-... Wha... ..why...?..", he stuttered, in pain. "Not now, Malfoy.", he stated back. Hagrid coming to take him to the nurse.


	3. Unsure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry checks on Draco.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the nurse's after Draco was taken there, Hermione stopped them both. "Harry.. Why.. Did you run.. Right.. To him? I thought you two hated eachother..", she said. Worried and shocked. "Please.. I don't want to talk about it right now.. You guys go on ahead, I'll visit Dr- I mean.. Malfoy.. on my own..", Harry responded, a bit irritated. He jogged the rest of the way to the nurse's. Hermione and Ron, accepting this and going their way.  
~  
Harry got to the nurse's door. He stopped to catch his breath. And to get ready for how many might stare at him when he walks in. After taking a breather, he opens one of the doors, stepping in. Draco would already be lain in a bed. Arm wrapped in thick bandage. His face getting more bruised. Harry would calmly walk over, ignoring the stares and whispers. He'd make it to Dracos bed, crouching a bit down. He could see that Draco was in fact awake, his eyes barely open, though. "Malfoy.. How.. Are you feeling..?", Harry would say, a little concerned. "...", Draco, would simply not answer. He'd only turn his head away from Harry. Without another word, Harry stood, and left.


	4. Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is just, confused.

Harry ran up the stairs to his dorm, meeting Neville on the way. "Harry!", Neville shouted, stopping him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't know it was that critical..", Neville looked genuinely sorry, looking at Harry. "It's, okay.. I just need a little bit of alone time.. So if it's okay, could you tell the other guys not to come up here for the next fifteen minutes?", Harry asked, seeming dead serious. "Alright.. I'll do that for you.", Neville said, making his way down the stairs. "Thanks, Neville!", Harry shouted, as he went into his dorm and closed the door behind him. Harry groaned and threw himself right into bed, covering his ears with his pillow. "I don't like him.. I don't like him.. I don't like him.. I don't like him!", he shouted at the end, his nose bone getting squeezed by his glasses. He'd move his head out of the pillow, noticing Hedwig had flown in. "Oh.. Hello Hedwig.", he noticed Hedwig had a letter in her mouth. He'd take in from her, the front saying it was from Hermione. He opened it and mumbled it to himself. "If anything is wrong, please tell us and get down before we get worried...", he'd sigh, pet Hedwig and think for a bit longer while laying in bed.


	5. Say it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron want to know what's wrong with Harry, but he runs off until they can get an answer out of him.

Harry made his way down to the great hall. He had finally given in to brushing his hair after a bit of time, smiling as he saw Hermione and Ron at the table. "Hey guys!", he shouted, smiling. "Bloody hell, Harry! You had us worried!", Ron would say. "Come on Harry, you can tell us what's wrong..", Hermione looked right into Harry's eyes. "There's nothing wrong.. Don't worry..", Harry would chuckle. "Alright then, tell us later.", Ron turned back to his newspaper, leaving Harry with a confused look on his face.  
~  
As they walked out, Hermione made both boys turn to a corner. "Harry, please tell us what's wrong, we'll help or support you in any way we can.", Hermione would smile as well as Ron, both impatiently waiting for an answer. "Well.. I think.. I...", Harry paused at the sore sight of Draco, tiredly walking across the halls with his arm heavily bandaged, still in his Quidditch uniform. "Harry? Helloooooo?? Anyone home?", Hermione repeated, until Harry snapped out of it. "Uh-.. Sorry I've got to go!", as he sprinted off into Dracos direction. "Harry!!", Hermione would shout, about to go after him. But Ron would gently grab her arm. "Let him go.", Hermione nodded. Both going their ways.  
~  
Harry found Draco sitting in the school gardens, under the tree he so well liked climbing, but couldn't. He had a sad and exhausted expression on his face, only looking down, none of his friends near him. Harry felt very bad for him despite their feud. Harry clenched his fists and fixed his posture, walking closer to Draco.


	6. Reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps Draco out. But many moves they both make, have them both confused.

As he walked up to Draco, he felt a lump in his throat. But he kept going until there was just about three meters between them. "What do YOU want, Potter.", Draco snapped, obviously not happy with what had happened to him. "I just..", Harry couldn't help but pause. For some reason he suddenly felt, like, he didn't like seeing Draco this way. "You just what, Potter.", Draco once again snapped. "I just.. Wanted to see if you were.. Ok..", he let out shyly. This sent a shock trough Dracos body. He didn't know how to react. Potter? Caring about him? Rubbish. Not true, no, never. But... What if it was? What if Harry really cared.. About.. Him. "Malfoy..?", Harry said, confused about why Draco suddenly spaced out. "Yes I'm, ok.", Draco still said with the slightest anger in his tone, one he faked, of course. "I'd suggest changing out of the Quidditch uniform, Malfoy..", Harry said, an actual smile spread across his face. "Shove off, I know that.", Draco snapped once more, again, faked. Harry chuckled, reaching his arm out. Could this be reality? Was Potter actually offering to help Draco up..? Malfoy decided, what could it hurt? He grabbed onto Harrys hand with his perfectly fine hand, getting up-.. Oh oh! Harry had pulled a bit too much, now, a flustered and confused Draco against his chest. "Ah-.. Sorry..", Harry felt his cheeks go red. Draco stepped away from him. "It's... Alright..", as he ran off, probably to go change, Harry thought.  
~  
As the end of school day came, Harry decided to go out to the school gardens. His shoes tapping against the stone ground. He was still thinking about Malfoy.. How he clenched onto him as he fell towards him earlier that day. Speaking of Malfoy, he heard someone walk up behind him. But.. Malfoy it was not. "You shouldn't be out here after classes, mister Potter.", Snape. "I'm.. Sorry, sir, but, no rule has been specified about not being allowed to take a breather after classes." Snape looked disgusted, but trotted back inside. Harry would chuckle, walking around. He noticed his hair had become quite long, but that didn't bother him, other than it seemed softer. He looked around, his eyes falling right onto Draco. He must've also gone out here after classes. He was sitting at one of the many stone edge way fences. He was just, looking around aimlessly. Until his eyes landed on Harry, who was staring at him while smiling and daydreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar has failed somewhere in here.


	7. Closer..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get rather close, but..

Draco didn't know if he wanted to tell him to shove off, or just, stare back. Well, he was already doing that. They were both staring into each other's eyes from afar. Harry felt like he couldn't move, he felt that if he did, he'd ruin everything, so he stood still. What was this feeling Draco suddenly got... He felt his stomach twist, but not necessarily in a bad way. He just kept looking at him. Harry, nor Draco realized that Harry had started to walk closer to him, slowly, but surely, there was about ten or so meters between them. Five meters.. Three.. Two.. One. One. One meter. Both of them did not seem to react nor realize. "Maybe he's out here-MFHH!", Ron, getting shut up by Hermione. They'd stopped at the entrance to the school gardens. They both saw how close Harry and Draco were to eachother. "Ron.. Ron are you seeing this..", she whispered, in utter shock. "Yeah.. You.. You don't think they're..", Ron looked at Hermione. "By now I'm starting to believe they are..", she sighed. "But how..", she added, looking at them. They both spied on them, seeing if anything else was going to happen. They did move inches closer, but not much at all. Ron leaned forward to get a better look.. Ouch! He tripped over his own feet, catching himself by rooting his feet into the ground, which made quite the noise. "Run!", Hermione whispered, as they ran off. This awakened Harry and Draco, now staring at each in utter confusion and shock. ".. Did this just happen..", Draco said, rather calmly. "Yes.. Yes it did..", they were still very close.   
"I'll.. See you tomorrow, Potter.", as Draco walked past him, into the castle again. Harry now stood there, looking to his left to see that the sun was going down, the sky orange, pink, yellow.. You name it. He'd.. Go to the bridge.. Leaning over the edge, he watched the sunset, mesmerized. He finally took leave to get sleep for tomorrow.


	8. Early.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up early and decides to get up anyway. He walks to the school gardens, but there's no sign of Draco. Or..

Harry woke up rather early, earlier than what everyone else would.. 5 o'clock, that early.. Not much sleep, but that didn't bother him much. He looked over at Ron, who was sound asleep. He then looked at his feet. Getting up quietly, he'd get dressed and sneak down to the common room. He sat down and looked at the fire for a bit. Thinking about what happened yesterday between him and Malfoy. He eventually stood.  
~  
Out in the school gardens again, he'd look around. No sign of Draco, obviously not this early. He walked over to the bridge, watching the sun rise high up on the sky. "Potter.", Draco. He seemed to be right behind Harry, and when I say right behind, I mean RIGHT behind him. "Malfoy!", Harry shrieked, stepping to the side, then leaning his back onto the bridge edge. This didn't really stop Draco much, he just stepped to the side as well, them both now really close, like yesterday, face to face. "There's no one around, Potter..", Draco would give a rather warm smile, no lust in his eyes, just love. "I.. I don't know, I didn't know what I was doing yesterday..", Harry said quietly, his cheeks flushed pink. "Well, you did it, so you were obviously thinking of it.", Draco said, the same playful and lovely smile on his face. "Later, please.. I.. I'm sorry Draco-..", Harry stopped himself. "Finally calling me by my first name, are you..?", Dracos smile became wider. "Forget that, now, I'll have to get the rest of my books.. See you later..", Harry replied, turning around. He bit his lip and turned back to Draco, placing a small kiss on his confused and now flustered face. He waved and jogged off. "...", Draco just stood there speechless, his palm over his cheek where Harry had kissed him. He kissed him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar has flopped anywhere in here.


	9. Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets the guts to tell about Draco.

Halfway through the day. Just half of it left.  
Harry made his way to the Great Hall to meet Hermione and Ron. As he walked to the door, he spotted them right away, jogging over and sitting down.  
"Hey guys.", Harry said, smiling.  
"Hi..", Ron sounded a bit upset.  
"Hello.", Hermione sounded more strict than usual.  
"..", Harry decided not to ask, sorting trough his many books he had brought.  
Hermione looked at him, as well as Ron. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, even having his eyes on his books, he knew they were staring at him.  
"We'll need to talk after the last class..", as they both stood, leaving Harry quite embarrassed and worried. "Right.. Right..", he'd mutter to himself, his voice choking up. They're gonna hate him... They're gonna hate him so much! Harry started to get a lump in his throat, his eyes swelling.  
He'd grab his books, taking run outside, his shoes tapping against the stone ground. He'd slow down, leaning his arm onto a stone edge, panting.  
They're going to hate me.. They obviously know.. Was the only thing that went through his mind. They're gonna hate the fact that I'm with Draco all the time now.. He'd slowly start tearing up, letting his books slip out of his grasp. He did not react as they slammed into the stone ground. He just felt sorry. He felt sorry for worrying Hermione and Ron. He felt sorry for dragging Draco into it. He felt sorry for making them all confused.. He'd slide down the stone wall and onto his bum. He looked up onto the sky, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He would close his eyes, letting his tears escape. He let out a long sigh. A shaky one.  
There he sat.. For the rest of the day.. He even missed Quidditch practice. Bummer.  
He heard quick footsteps further away, as he saw Ron and Hermione running into the school gardens, looking right at him. Oh boy.. Here it comes. "HARRY! My god we were so worried!", Hermione whined out, kneeling in front of Harry. "Have you been crying..?", Ron asked, his expression rather worried. "Heh.. Don't worry about it.. I felt dizzy and I.. Fell..", Harry managed to lie, but.. That didn't get to either Ron or Hermione. "Harry.. We need you to explain about you and Draco..", Hermione would wait for Harrys answer. "..Alright.", he'd sit more up, Hermione and Ron both sitting down.  
"We've gotten closer, obviously".  
"Yes, but why?", Hermione would stare him dead in the eyes.  
".. I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for him..", Harry looked to the side.  
".. Anything else?", Hermione leaned in to listen.  
"No.", Harry smiled.  
"Alright. By the way, you're in some trouble for missing the rest of the classes.", Ron said.  
"I obviously know that."  
"I'll explain and say you fainted.", Hermione would grin.  
"Really?", Harry looked hopefully at her.  
"Yes."  
All three would stand.  
"Coming with us?", Ron asked.  
"No, tell them the lie, then say I'm feeling better as of now."  
"Ok."  
Harry thought for a bit. It was a bit good to get that off his chest, but.. What if they'd ever see him and Draco kiss again... No no, let's not think about that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar has failed anywhere in here.


	10. Surprise..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden bond between Potter and Malfoy have spread..

Buuuut the next day, he had to think about it. Rumors of him and Draco getting closer had spread around the whole school. Even a few teachers were surprised. Snape would always eye him every time in classes and whenever he passed him, really. Harry decided he would take a walk out to the gardens, to, well, possibly meet Draco. As he stepped out, the people he walked by, whispered and pointed, shocked, curious, and somewhat disgusted. His look became stern as he walked further away from them, to the bridge, where Draco stood, leaning over the edge and watching what was under.   
"Hey..", he simply said. Draco turned, smiling softly at the sight of Harry.   
"Hello..", he said softly. Harrys heart raised, he could feel his cheeks becoming rosey.   
"Flustered much?", Draco asked, his smile getting wider, as he'd look Harry up and down, biting his bottom lip.   
"Shut up..", Harry whined, covering his face.  
"Oh come on.. Admit we've both changed, Potter..", Draco would grin.   
"Well.. Yes, but apparently the public doesn't like that..", Harry took his hands off his face, looking down.   
"Forget about them, think of it as.. Only us. No one, ever, can judge us..", Draco smiled warmly now, looking and Harry.   
"I could try...", he mumbled.  
"Brilliant.", Draco would chuckle. 

"Draco! You two aren't actually friends, are you?!", Goyle.   
"None of your business, mister Gurgel?", to the surprise of all three, it was none other than professor McGonagall speaking.   
".. S-Sorry.. Professor..", Goyle quickly walked off to his next class. But Harry and Draco stood there, wide eyed.   
"Thank you.. Professor..", Harry let out, shocked.  
"Oh of course. I know you may find it strange for me to do such, but I have nothing against unusual friendships. Now get to your next lesson!", she'd half on shout at the end, trotting off.   
"I'll.. See you?", Harry asked.  
"After classes, meet me here, only you..", Draco said, with a slight confidence and a put on lusty tone..   
Harry just nodded, walking off, his face red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar has messed up anywhere in here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment and Kudos if you wish!


End file.
